tHE FORBIDDEN LOVE
by forbiddenlover
Summary: why does love always seems so forbidden? [TezuFuji] [cHp3&4 up]
1. tHE INFATUATION

**tHE FORBIDDEN LOVE**

cHp 1:**THE INFATUATION**

by: huixian sama

* * *

(Fuji' s PoV)

Fuji blushed inwardly as he heard Tezuka's name being called out. Chotto Matte! Why was his name being called? Oh… yea. He was supposed to play a one- set- match with him. The thought of Tezuka made his heart miss a beat. How long had it been? When did it start? Fuji wondered.

Initially, he only thought of Tezuka as another regular of the seigaku tennis club. Well, maybe a little more; the buchou of the team.

Then, at around the middle of year two, Fuji's smile seems to be more sincere when Tezuka is around. He did not understand the meaning of this, and pushed it away as an infatuation. But as the days goes by, this infatuation did not subside.

Instead, he starts to get butterflies in his stomach whenever Tezuka is near. But his always-smiling face gave nothing away.

What is this thing feel? Fuji often asks himself. I've never felt anything like that before. This is such a confusing feeling. Pleasant, yet strange. It makes me feel that there is something I need. Thought Fuji, who obviously have never been in love. Is this what they call, 'love'? But, Tezuka is also a guy. So does that make me a gay? Iie! I think not. I suppose this is jus admiration. Well, that explains. His tennis skill is superior. Even better then mine. And what' s more, he possess the look and charisma that very guy wishes for. Reasoned Fuji, smile never leaving face, face never faulting once.

He had played against Tezuka a few times, and lost all. He had tried his best. He really had. But how can he concentrate, when it is Tezuka who is standing in front of him?

His heart fluttered, and his smile widened, as the oh-so- serious, stone-faced buchou of the club walked pass him, and into the court. The distance between them is so near yet so far. They are so close physically that he can feel the warmth given out by Tezuka' s body, but they are so far apart mentally that he have no idea what so ever how Tezuka feel about him.

To Tezuka, is he just another tool to win the nationals? Or is he more then that? A friend at least?

"Fuji. Hurry up and get into the court now." Came a voice, which broke Fuji's trend of thoughts. A voice that belongs to the which means 'do what I say now or prepare to run laps.'

"Tezuka… that's just like you. Always so impatient." Teased Fuji. Despite of the feelings he has for Tezuka, he cant stop his sadistic nature from surfacing.

As he said these words, the walked towards the courts, obeying Tezuka. ('Cos he doesn't want to run laps.)

* * *

(Tezuka's PoV)

That Fuji! Always provoking. He is so annoying at times. But his smiling face and Bishounen look makes him so irresistible. Oh! Wait! What was I thinking of? Bad thoughts Tezuka! Bad Tezuka! Bad!!! Tezuka chided himself mentally as he send a frown across to Fuji.

No one can resist Fuji. He had seen both girls AND guys sending looks towards Fuji, down the hallway when Fuji walked pass, and Fuji would always smiles in return. 'This' never fails to provoke the jealousy in him.

He wants Fuji to be his and only his. He likes that way the sensual way Fuji's lip curls when he smiled. Once, he accidentally went into the clubhouse when Fuji was changing. The pale, smooth, and fragrant skin of his almost dove Tezuka's senses crazy. The swore that he saw Fuji's body glowed from inside- out under the setting evening sun, jus like an angel descending from heaven.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Huixian Sama: so how was it? Sorry that it sucked. But, Please R&R please… ok. Fine. I take away the 'sama'. Now will you comment on it? Next chapter will come soon. I've got it ready. Just need to type it. Anyway, thanks for reading and putting up with these crap. 


	2. tHE START

**tHE FORBIDDEN LOVE **

cHp2 THE START 

by huixian sama

* * *

That day's training ended with Fuji losing to Tezuka, 6 game is to 4. When Tezuka gave the dismiss signal, everyone rushed to the changing room, eager to get home as soon as possible. All except for Fuji, who deliberately slack behind, knowing that Tezuka will be the last to use the shower and leave. He wants to be around Tezuka for as long as possible. He doesn't know why, but he like being around him. Being around Tezuka always gives him a sense of security.

Only when everyone has left, Oishi with Eiji… Echizen with Momoshiro… Kaidoh with Inui, saying something about night training…Taka, well, he left even before changing, did Fuji go into the shower room. Only to discover that Tezuka is in there too. (Well, not exactly discover. He saw him going in.)

Tezuka was already preparing to shower when Fuji went in. maybe he was shocked to see him come in, but his stoic face revealed nothing.

"You are still here." Tezuka noted. As usual, it sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Hm… it seems like it." Said Fuji, as he takes out his towel, preparing to shower.

Tezuka walks into one of the stalls, closing the door behind him.

"You were not playing seriously enough during the match with me just now." Commented Tezuka as he turned on the shower.

"Maa maa… I was trying very hard to concentrate. I did the best I could." Replied Fuji as he walks into the stall next to Tezuka's and turns on the shower.

"You should not get distracted during a match. Your mind should always be focused and directed to the court." Said Tezuka. Fuji could almost see the frown that Tezuka wears ever so often forming on his forehead.

"Hai." Replied Fuji.

There was silence while the two took their shower.

"Eh, Tezuka, do you have shower foam? I forgot to bring mine."

"Yea. Which stall are you in?"

"The one next to yours."

"Here. Catch." Tezuka threw his shower foam over to Fuji.

"Arigahto."

Tezuka finished rinsing the last bit of soap from his body and dried himself, wrapped the towel around his waist and went out of his stall. He folded his dirty clothes and put it into a plastic bag and into his tennis bag.

"Ne… Tezuka," Fuji started, as he dried himself. " You know, I was concentrating on the match." He got out the stall with the towel around his waist. " It was something in the court that made me loose my focus."

"And what would that be? Fu…" Tezuka turned around, and caught his breath when he saw the half naked Fuji. "Fuji…" Tezuka whispered, more to himself then anyone.

The towel hung loosely on Fuji's slim waist. The well-built, pale and fit looking body with a touch of feminine curve, the sexy looking collar and hipbone is more then what Tezuka can stand.

Fuji's cerulean eyes drifted from Tezuka's handsome face to his body. Muscular but not chunky, with a slight tan. If he had not froze at the sight of Tezuka's body, he would have poked his abs with his finger. It's so distinct and well shaped.

Fuji stuck out his hand with the bottle of soap instinctively when he caught himself staring at Tezuka's body. "Here. Yours." Fuji handed the bottle to Tezuka with his oh-so-famous smile.

The bottle was thrust into Tezuka's face. But Tezuka wasn't interested in the bottle. He was more interested in the owner of the hand holding it. Or well, maybe the hand too.

The hand was pale and smooth looking. It was so inviting. How can he resist.

Fifteen years of self-discipline taught and self-control learnt was lost in a second.

With a swift flowing action, Tezuka grabbed hold of Fuji's arm and pulled him close to him.

Bodies collided.

It s not that Tezuka did not know that it s wrong. He knew that it s wrong. But it jus felt too right.

"Te…" Fuji started, but was silenced by Tezuka's soft and tender lips.

Tezuka pressed his lips against Fuji's and as shocked by the softness and smoothness of it. He teased Fuji's lips with his tongue and Fuji's mouth opened instinctively. Tezuka took the chance to explore the inside of Fuji's mouth.

Tezuka placed his arms around Fuji's waist, and hugged his tighter, still kissing him.

Oh my goodness! What is he doing? This is wrong. What s more, we are both guys! Fuji thought mentally. But… how can it be wrong when Tezuka is the one holding me so tightly? How can it be wrong when we are so close? How can it be wrong when his lips are against mine? Above all, how can it be wrong, when it feels so right? Fuji reasoned with himself.

Feeling Fuji not responding, Tezuka decided to stop and apologize. Maybe he doesn't like me… oh no! He might already hate me now! Thought Tezuka.

When Fuji felt Tezuka's kiss slacken, he pressed his lips against Tezuka's, and started returning the kiss, making everything right.

At that point of time, both became fire, burning with passion.

When they finally parted reluctantly for air, Tezuka did not let go of Fuji. He had waited too long. He wants to hold on to every part of this moment for as long as possible.

When they finally caught their breath, Fuji was the first to break the silence.

"Tezuka…"

"No, Fuji. Please do not speak. Please do not wake me up from this dream." Said Tezuka, holding Fuji even tighter.

Fuji laid his head on Tezuka's shoulder and whispered into Tezuka's ear. " No, Tezuka. This is not a dream. I can prove it to you." Almost immediately, Fuji lifted his head and nibbled Tezuka's neck, since he cannot reach any higher.

"You know, Tezuka, just now when I said that something in the court was distracting me, it was you I was referring to. I was yearning for you."

"Hontou desu ka?" asked Tezuka. "Then let me cure it."

Tezuka's hand traveled down Fuji's body, and stopped at the towel. He was about to undo it when he feels a hand upon his.

"Tezuka, this is a public area. We might be seen."

Tezuka frowned. " 'Tezuka'? What about Kunimitsu? …Syusuke? Anyway, there s no one here. It s safe."

"Hm… I never knew that you are so careless, Mitsu. What happened to your 'Lets not get careless now'?" said Fuji, as he let out a giggle. "Always so impatient huh?"

"Where do you suggest then? Yours or mine?"

"Anything. Your choice. But wait…" Fuji stuck out his index finger and poked Tezuka's abs.

"I wanted to do that just now, but didn't get the chance to." Fuji said, replying to Tezuka's questioning look. "Now… lets go…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**What do the Arthur, which is I, huixian- sama have to say:** Gomen for the delay… can't bring my lazy ass to work. That lazy ass of mine would rather be reading fanfic instead of typing it. Sigh… oh ya… thanks for those who reviewed… hope I didn't disappoint you all too much in this chapter. Please tell me what type of scene do you all want to read. So that I can spend more time writing then thinking of what to write… yay! I m going to buy the seigaku jersey!!! Sorry… I am getting out of point.; Anyway, Please R&R Thks… and please forgive me for my bad grammar… hope the spelling s ok… since I use Microsoft word. Yea. saa... typed and edited while i was half asleep.. please forgive me for the suckiness...

**to those reviewed**: thks for the review i'll try my best yea... and thks for the review for "something that happened at the beach" too... if i havent remembered the title wrongly... heh!


	3. tHE MATCH

**tHE FORBIDDEN LOVE**

cHp3 tHE MATCH 

by huixian sama

* * *

Some time has passed since _that (1)_ day. Although the loves both parties have for each other is vast, they never express their love openly in public. Well, most of the credit goes to Tezuka, who insisted that their relationship kept unknown to others.

They had done it well.

So when Tezuka played with Atobe, no one was surprise when Fuji was not the first one to run to Tezuka's side when his arm was beyond bearable pain. No one was surprised that they spoke no words. But although he wasn't there physically, he had been there mentally. He was there first. He had always been there, and they both knew that.

Tezuka could see Fuji assessing his injury from behind the fence. He could see, the concern in Fuji's beautiful eyes when he felt the pain. The slight movement of his lips when he whispered his name. He knew that Fuji is praying for him to stop the match. But he couldn't. He needed to win, for the club. As the buchou, he had to.

Maybe he was being selfish, maybe it wasn't for the club. He couldn't say for sure. Why had he insisted on continuing that particular match that would break him.

* * *

…

Tezuka… please stop. Tezuka. Please. Fuji prayed mentally. Please forfeit this match. Please.

Fuji's heart wrenched in pain as he watches his love being destroyed in court. Fuji shut his eyes. The scene was too unbearable to watch.

"Arg…" Fuji's eyes snapped open as he heard Tezuka let out a cry, only to see Tezuka kneeling down, holding his arm.

The match had lasted too long. Tezuka's arm is hurt. Just what his opponent, Atobe had aimed for.

Fuji was too shocked to move. Tezuka! My Tezuka! He watched helplessly as Tezuka walked out of the court. Someone must have called for a break.

Fuji wanted so much to run to Tezuka and ask his to stop, to forfeit the match. But he knew better. Tezuka would never run away from a challenge. So all he can do now is give Tezuka his fullest support, as a friend, and as a lover. He walked towards Tezuka. Trying to cover the pain in his eyes, he closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Go Tezuka. Give it your best and let there be no regret afterwards. And… please be careful."

"I will." Although Fuji can't see Tezuka's face, (Since his eyes are closed) he can hear comfort in that curt reply. It seems so ironic that it is Tezuka that is comforting Fuji instead of the other way round.

Fuji's smile faded as he watched Tezuka walk back to the court.

The match continued.

Fuji held on to the fence so tightly that his knuckles went white. He could see that Tezuka is in pain although he did not show it. Every stroke is a struggle to Tezuka. But he could do nothing about it. He could only watch as his love is being further destroyed.

The game lasted very long. For every point Tezuka gained, the opponent took one. For every set Tezuka got, the Atobe gained another. The game was so intense that the audience had to remember to breath. Especially Fuji. He held his breath until his lungs protested in piercing pain.

After a long battle, the match ended with Tezuka's zero shikki (2). Tezuka lost. His shot did not manage to get over the net. That proved how bad the condition of his shoulder was in.

"Tezuka…" Fuji could not stand watching his love suffer any longer. He rushed into the court, and to Tezuka's side.

Tezuka closed his eyes, trying to control the pain. He was gripping very hard on the racket, trying not to show any sign of pain. It would only worry Fuji more.

"Daijobu ka?" asked Fuji, as he helped Tezuka out of the court.

"Daijobu."

"Tezuka…" Fuji started, but decided that what Tezuka needs the most now is the doctor. "I'll bring you to the doctor."

Knowing that Echizen will win his match, Tezuka followed Fuji to the doctor.

Tezuka and Fuji walked home together from the hospital. He doctor did an x-ray, and told Tezuka to collect it 2 weeks later.

"Tezuka…"

"Hn?"

Fuji held Tezuka's hand and laid his head n Tezuka's shoulder. (The unhurt one duh!)

"Don't ever do that again." Fuji said in a pleading voice. "Back then, I was so afraid that I would lose you."

"I know."

"I understand that that match was very important to you. Not only you. But to everyone too. Demo, if you let me choose, you will always come before nationals. And I know that all the other regulars would too." Said Fuji, starting to sound concerned.

"I love you too."

"?!?!?!"

"You said so much. But I know what you really wanted to say."

"Sasuga Tezuka. Count on Tezuka to be strait forward." Said the smiling Fuji, happy that Tezuka had said the three words first (Well… maybe four…) although he made it sound like Fuji had said it first.

Fuji stopped walking, and turned to face Tezuka.

"I love you too too." Fuji smiled. Tezuka smiled.

After what seems like 5 minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Tezuka lowered his head to capture the pretty lips of the other.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

A/n: phew… finally completed this chapter… sorry for the delay… and thanks for waiting… well…maybe not so patiently… I mean… I don't know…haha… okok… enough of the crap. So… I m really sorry for taking so darn long… demo… I m really busy with other stuff… for example, the multi author fic, and my other fics, and my homework… school started k… I need to finish my undone holiday homework first… _and _this year IS my critical year. So must study harder… so this fic will take longer then I predicted… and slower too… fine… fine… I will update 2 chapters this time since I took so long k… this fic is rather short I reckon. But then, this is jus a passing chapter for me to get to another. So it took a lot out of me…Hey!!! I am…supposed to be studying for my Chinese now. What am I doing here? Gah!!! Nvm then… shall jus keep rattling on… wait… wat was I about to say? Oh… ya… um… Thks to all who R&R ed to my previous chaps… hope you all will continue R&R ing. Yea. Tried very hard on the grammar this time round… I know I suck… sorry but I can't help it… jus hope you all wasn't too disappointed. Seesh… my A/n is getting longer and longer. I wasn't too happy with it myself… spent more then two weeks on this chapter alone… sigh… ok… got to go study for my Chinese before I fail it tomorrow. Ja ne

_(1) _Hopefully you, readers know what I m talking bout. Too lazy to think of a nice phrase to use. "" Gomen…

(2) Eh… is that the right spelling? I don't think so… gomen… I can't help being stupid…


	4. ANOTHER CHAPTER

**tHE FORBIDDEN LOVE**

cHp4 ANOTHER CHAPTER 

by huixian sama

* * *

**In Fuji' s class.**

" So, are you free this Sunday?" asked Tezuka, smiling, standing next to Fuji's desk. Fuji is now packing his bag.

People are rushing out of the class, eager to get home as soon as possible. Some girls noticed the charming buchou of the tennis club talking to Fuji, and giggled loudly, trying to catch the attention of them, and failed. But no one noticed the way Tezuka was talking to Fuji. Tezuka's voice was soft and gentle. His eyes looked at Fuji lovingly, not noticing anything except for him.

" Well, it IS a Sunday." Stated Fuji, still packing his bag, eyes not leaving his bag. A small smile appeared on his lips.

The class is now half empty, and the girls had stopped trying, realizing that there is much better things to do.

" So I take it as a yes?"

Fuji looked up, eyes opened, revealing the beautiful blue orbs of his. Yes, no doubt the voice still belonged to the boy standing in front of him, but it sounded different. There is something more in it. Something he cannot put his finger on.

" I guess so." Said Fuji, trying to make out the tone of Tezuka's voice.

"Hm… so I'll pick you up at 9?" asked Tezuka, although it sounded more like a command.

" Sure. I'll be waiting." Fuji finished packing his bag.

" Good. Lets go now." Tezuka took Fuji's bag.

" No. I'll carry it myself. You hurt your shoulder during the last match with Atobe. You shouldn't carry heavy things." Fuji said, full of concern.

" Does it still hurt?" asked Fuji, as he brought his hand up to massage Tezuka's arm.

"Hm…"

Fuji' s touch was so soft and wonderful that Tezuka could only groan in satisfactory.

"Lets go to the clubhouse now, so I can massage your shoulder before the others come." Said Fuji.

They walked out of the class and towards the clubhouse.

* * *

… 

**At the clubhouse.**

" You shouldn't have tried so hard during that match. You only end up hurting yourself." Fuji chided Tezuka.

Seated on the bench, Fuji massaged Tezuka' s shoulder. Fuji had changed into his training shirt. Tezuka was topless, so that Fuji can massage his arm.

" It's alright to forfeit the match. No one would blame you. We all would rather have you forfeit the match than you hurt yourself, you know." Fuji said, still rubbing Tezuka's left shoulder, eyes never leaving it.

Tezuka stared at Fuji's concerned face. It' s so beautiful. The blue eyes and pale creamy face of Fuji's made Tezuka want him more.

Tezuka automatically brought up his right hand, bringing Fuji close to him, making contact with lips, sealing poor confused Fuji's words with his kiss.

Fuji's eyes widened in confusion at first, then when he realize what was happening, he let himself melt in Tezuka's kisses.

"Mmm… Tezuka…" moaned Fuji, in-between kisses.

Tezuka's lips moved down Fuji's neck, planting warm kisses on it. Tezuka's hand drifted into Fuji's shirt, making contact with the smooth creamy skin beneath it.

"Ah… Tezuka… mmm..." Fuji closed his eyes and groaned.

Tezuka then start to unbutton Fuji's shirt, and went down even further.

" Mitsu…"

The petting stopped abruptly.

Fuji opened his eyes, and look at Tezuka for an answer.

" Damn the shirt. There is not enough buttons." Cursed Tezuka, as if reading Fuji' s mind.

Shocked at Tezuka's vulgarity, Fuji smiled and said, " What do you expect? It s a polo tee. Anyway, I never knew that vulgarity is even in your dictionary." Teased Fuji.

Tezuka blushed and smiled shyly and slyly. " You liked it, didn't you?"

" Huh? Liked what?" asked Fuji in an innocent voice.

" You know what I was talking 'bout. Shall I continue?"

"Um… well, I don't mind."

" Ah… you liked it." Tezuka said, as he started to remove Fuji's shirt, making sure that his hand brushes against Fuji' s skin while he's at it, making Fuji shiver.

" We are in the clubhouse, mitsu. What if people comes in?" Fuji said, as Tezuka continued from where he had left off.

" Training doesn't start in an hour." Tezuka said, forcing Fuji down onto the bench.

Tezuka is now literally on top of Fuji. He is now working down to Fuji' s naval.

Enjoying every part of it, Fuji opened his legs and slung it across Tezuka's back, with Tezuka sandwiched in the middle.

Tezuka's hand traveled up Fuji' s shorts, pulling it down. When Tezuka's lip was about to go further down, he suddenly felt Fuji remove his leg, trying to sit up, forcing Tezuka to stop.

" Someone is coming." Fuji said, as he hurriedly put on his shirt and shorts, and helped the still dazed Tezuka put on his.

The door swung open. A tall figure stood at the doorstep.

* * *

… 

" Hm… you are early, buchou." Inui commented.

"Hn…" answered Tezuka coyly, which made Inui wonder.

" Ah… I see. Fuji is also here." Inui noted, as Fuji's face turn pink.

Both Fuji and Tezuka are now on their feet.

" Why are both your hair so messy?" asked Inui, as he wrote something in his notebook.

Both Fuji and Tezuka brushed their hair with their hand unconsciously.

Inui nodded, looking pleased with himself, and left the room.

To be continued…

* * *

A/n: ok… so this is the chapter I promised you. Weird it seems, but I wrote this chapter even before the previous. Saa… nvm nvm… I hope it s ok… I mean… this chapter. Not the fact that I wrote this before the other. Anyway, I wrote the ending too… just need to link them together. Damn… I need to work on the combined fic. But I think that I had made you guys wait too long for this… quite embarrassed bout it. "" Oh ya… did I mention that I hate writing yaoi scenes? I mean… I like READING them… not WRITING them… it s so difficult. Not sure if it is too much for you readers. Please give some feedbacks… so that I'll know, and not over do it. Yea, anyway, guess wat, for that particular scene, I mean… THAT scene, points, I edited it like… 4 to five times… okok. Enough of the one sided talking… hope you guys will R&R… that is if you think that I deserves it. Oh… ya… and please do not scream at me if you don't see me for one whole year. Well, the chance is 51, since this year is very important to me… hope you will understand. I will NEVER abandon fics… even if it takes a longer time, I will not abandon them… okok… I gtg… ja ne… 


End file.
